edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jurrasic Ed
is a game where the Eds and the Kids have to fight against dinosaurs on an Island for survival. 1: Finding Dinos The First cutscene begins on an island, the Eds came to do a project about dinosaurs for school. Eddy finds this boring but Edd has other ideas and he says that he will find some triceratops, the cutscene ends and the first level is to find tricetops, once you spot one you have to follow it before it escapes, but also avoid traps such as snakes, spiders, crocodiles etc. After you complete the level the next cutscene appears with the Eds hiding and they are seeing triceratops, Edd tells Eddy that they all are female and that they can breed and Eddy says it's kinda cool, Edd says they should leave and get to the tourist place where they will rest and tomorrow they will continue their project since a big storm is coming and the cutscene ends. 2: The Docks The cutscene begins and shows that the storm began and at the docks are Dick Hardly from the Powerpuff Girls, and with him are the Cul-De-Sac Kids, Dick explains to the kids that they have to collect a shaving cream that will make them rich, but it seems that contact hasn't arrived yet and Dick instructs Rolf to get to the place nearby to get passes so they can enter to the jungle and the level begins. You play as Rolf as you have to fight security guards and sneak to the place and when the guard isnt looking you snatch the passes before he sees you, after that you complete the level, the next cutscene is with Rolf giving the passes to everybody and they show there to the guard and now they can enter in the jungle. 3: Jungle Brawl Dick and the kids are walking in the forest and there are many branches and security cameras, so Sarah says that she will handle it and the cutscene ends. In this level, you play as Sarah and you have to destroy branches and security cameras and turn of the power of the electrical fence, once you have done that you have to fight Mookupa the Bird of the Jungle, it shall attack you with its beak and you have to use Sarah strenght to beat it. After you beat it the level ends and the next cutscene is with the group coming to the place where the contact is and he is in the car, Dick goes and checks the car, then he sees a dinosaur and it jumps on him and leaves and it is revealed that it has eaten the contact and the can is missing. 4: The Can Search Jimmy and Nazz suggests that they should leave but Dick says that they can't leave without the payment and Kevin says that he shall find the can and the level begins. In this level, you play as Kevin and you have to find all the foot steps to find the can, but it seems that you find nothing so you go to the car and find some explosive and throw it down and the ground explodes and the level end's. The cutscene is with Kevin checking the exploded ground and he sees the can. Kevin wants to know what is so important about this can and Dick explains by showing the kids that the can has Dinosaur Embryos and that it shall make them rich, but then lizards show up and the cutscene ends. 5: Dinosaur Battle Lizards show up and they eat Dick and they turn their intentions on the kids, they notice that Johnny and Plank are missing and they show up as Captain Melonhead and Splinter The Wonder Wood and they will fight the creatures. The level begins and you play as Johnny and you have to defeat the lizards and avoid their spit, after you defeat them you complete the level. The next cutscene begins with more lizards show up but they hear a strange noise and the lizards run, the kids take the can from Hardly dead body and they hear the noise again and then something comes and bites Jimmy. Sarah suggests that they should go to the tourist place to get medical attention for Jimmy and they agree and they run and the cutscene end with the yellow eyes of some creatures. 6: Medical Care The Eds arrive at the tourist place and they find the kids as well and they ask that are they doing they. Nazz tries to explain to the Eds what happened but Kevin whispers to her not to tell them or else they are going to steal the embryos and they just explain that Jimmy got hurt and they have to help. A nurse comes by and says that they can't find the needle so they can heal the wound and Edd says that he Eddy and Ed will find that she needs and the scene ends. The level begins with you playing as the Eds as you have to find a needle and a First Aid Kit by sneaking around the place in peoples room's to find those stuff, but don't get caught or else the Eds will be banned from the place, after you find them, you complete the level. The next scene is with the nurse giving Jimmy the shot and she says that this bite is poisonous and she doesn't know any poisonous dinosaurs and says that this should help Jimmy for a while and then the Eds and The Kids go somewhere and the scene ends. 7: Gate Crashers They arrive at some fence where there is a small triceratop eating and Edd tells everybody that coming to this place to see the nature, then a security guard comes by and tells them that this one can't manage to put it back at it's cage and they have to help them and the scene ends.In this level, you play as The Eds again and you have to find things from the maintenace shed so they can put the triceratop back, you have to use the Batter-Ed to put it back but by fighting it and after you defeat it and putting it back in it's cage, you completed the level. The next scene is with the Eds and the kids leaving but then a T-Rex shows and comes to eat them and the scene ends. 8: T-Rex Problem The Kids are trying to run away from the T-Rex but Ed and Sarah decide to take on the dinosaur and the scene ends. You play as Ed and Sarah as you have to defeat the T-Rex by beating it, after you gave it some damage, it will fall and you will use Ed to lift the dinosaur and throw it somewhere else and you win. The next scene is with the Kids and The Eds staying in the maintenace shed and Sarah checks on Jimmy and his eyes are red, Nazz says that by tomorrow they should go to the Visitor Center and they all agree. 9: To The Visitor Center The kids wake up and they have to go to the center, but they don't know where it is. Meanwhile in some secret lab, there is Professor Utonium and the Powerpuff Girls who have been spying the island so they can make sure Dick won't plan something evil and they see the Kids deliver a tour car to them so they go to the Visitor Center. When they arrive, they'll see the place abandoned, but they hear a strange noise and Edd goes to check it out and the scene ends. You play as Edd and you have to deactivate every panel that has strange sounds and you complete the level. The next scene is with Edd seeing something and it's a phone with the number on a paper, Edd calls the number and it's Utonium and he tells Edd that he and the girls are stuck. Edd tells Utonium about Jimmy and Utonium instructs Edd to get the trang darts from the table and to hurry because Jimmy doesnt have much more time and before he can get the darts. The T-Rex shows up and the scene ends.